Personal navigation systems have become fairly prevalent in recent years. A user of a computing device is able to access and use such a navigation system to find a destination. For example, a conventional navigation system may provide navigational guidance in the form of a digital street map of a geographic area surrounding the user and/or turn-by-turn driving directions to guide the user to the destination.
While conventional navigation systems have benefited users of computing devices, there remains room for improvement. For example, conventional navigation systems are limited in the information they can use to generate navigational guidance, how the information is used to generate the navigational guidance, and/or in the information contained in the navigational guidance provided to users.